Antítesis
by IamBulletproof
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Pansy Parkinson se convirtiera en Ginny por un día? ¡Animáte a leer esta historia que está llena de embrollos en el sexto curso de Hogwarts!


**Disclaimer:** Esta locura participa del reto "Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre unicornio! La consigna era: _Tu reto deberá tener como pareja principal a Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson. Pansy se convertirá en Ginny por error y Harry no lo notará hasta el final del fic. Requiero, también, que surja una conversación sobre calcetines de invierno y sombreros de copa entre Dobby y Arthur Weasley._

* * *

**Antítesis.**

-Lo tengo.- Dijo Draco Malfoy, mientras cruzaba triunfante la Sala Común aquella madrugada de otoño.

-¿Huh?- Preguntó Pansy Parkinson, saliendo del trance en el que se había sumergido momentos atrás mientras contemplaba la pared opuesta de la habitación. El rubio le había pedido la noche anterior que lo encontrara a esa hora, porque había surgido un "cambio en los planes", por lo que esa mañana se había cambiado rápidamente y se dedicó a esperarlo, más dormida que despierta, en la sala color verde y plata. Se incorporó en el sillón donde había estado tumbada momentos atrás, dejándole lugar a su novio para que se sentase a su lado. Bostezó.

-El "objeto" que necesitábamos para llevar a cabo la misión.- Explicó Malfoy, colocándose al lado de la morena y rodando los ojos, como si tratara de hacerle entender a un nene de seis años que uno más uno son dos.

-¿El pelo?- Preguntó la chica, en voz alta. Demasiado alta, para el gusto de Draco.

-¡Shh! ¡Esas cosas no se gritan!- Dijo exasperado, mirando para todos lados, temiendo que alguien se fuera a despertar con los gritos de Pansy.- Sí, conseguí el pelo.- Explicó en voz baja. -Pero hubo un cambio de planes. Crabbe no podrá hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

-Porque el muy idiota estaba intentando volar y esquivar una bludger, y al parecer, no puede hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, porque se golpeó con su propio bate y con la bludger, por lo que está en la enfermería.- Dijo el rubio, exhalando profundamente. No es que le sorprendiera la lentísima actividad mental de su… compañero (porque no vamos a decir que es su amigo cuando todo el mundo sabe que Draco Malfoy contaría jamás con Vincent Crabbe), francamente siempre estuvo al tanto de esta peculiaridad del chico, pero no podía evitar sentirse sobrecogido ante determinados hechos que, según él, podrían sucederle solo a un chimpancé, aunque, pensándolo bien, el animal es más inteligente que Crabbe y Goyle juntos. La comparación no le hace justicia.

-¿Qué hacía Crabbe jugando al Quidditch solo?- Inquirió la chica.

-Quién sabe.- Se encogió de hombros Draco.

-¿Y Goyle va a hacer todo el trabajo?- Preguntó Pansy, sin detenerse a preguntar por la salud de su compañero.

-Claro que no, no es lo suficientemente inteligente, y se necesitan dos personas para hacerlo. O por lo menos, una persona con cerebro, y, claramente, Crabbe y Goyle no reúnen los requisitos. Aunque son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, por más mal que lo hagan.- Aclaró, mirando al piso. Pansy se fijó en las ojeras que su novio tenía marcadas debajo de los ojos. Últimamente lo notaba más cansado de lo habitual, extremadamente delgado e irritable. Más de lo normal. Se alteraba por cualquier cosa y estaba nervioso. El plan que el Señor de las Tinieblas le había encomendado lo tenía demasiado ocupado, y, si bien él no le había querido decir en qué constaba y cómo le estaba yendo, ella se daba cuenta de que no andaba bien. Sabía que si lo hacía mal, pagaba el precio su familia. Y, además, tenía una nueva obsesión: espiar a Harry Potter. Porque, no crean que solo el niño que sobrevivió lo seguía a sol y a sombra al rubio, éste también lo hacía, aunque contaba con menos recursos: no disponía de ninguna capa de invisibilidad, de ningún mapa, y de tiempo. El chico se tenía que repartir entre su tarea de mortífago infiltrado en el colegio, su estudio y sus deberes como prefecto, por no mencionar que también estaba descuidando a su novia, como ésta le recalcaba frecuentemente. Poco tiempo quedaba para espiar al odioso de Potter, por lo que delegaba esos quehaceres a sus súbditos.

-¿Entonces cancelamos el plan?- Dudó Pansy.

-No, por supuesto que no.- Dijo ferozmente el chico.

-¿Entonces… quién lo va a hacer? Draco, no creo que tengas tiempo de hacerlo. ¿Y si te descubren? ¿Y si ven la mar…?- Explicó rápidamente Pansy.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de bajar la voz?- Dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando para todos lados, nervioso. Nadie sabía que él era un mortífago. Si bien todo el mundo estaba al tanto de las andadas de su padre con el Innombrable y las consecuencias que estaba pagando por su descuido en el Departamento de Misterios del año anterior, jamás nadie iba a sospechar que Draco fuera a formar parte de ese bando tan pronto.

-Perdón.- Dijo la chica en voz baja.- Pero, entonces, ¿quién lo va a hacer? Por lo que yo sé, Goyle va a estar en la Sala Multipropósito y se necesita a alguien que…- Dijo. El rubio solo se limitó a mirarla y ella lo comprendió. Tragó saliva. –Ah no. No, no y no. ¿Y si quedo así para siempre? ¡Qué asco!

-No vas a quedar así para siempre, es solo por un rato.- Explicó su novio.

-Teóricamente, y, sin embargo, la poción puede fallar. Pudo haber sido preparada de forma incorrecta.- Rebatió ferozmente la chica.

-Claro que no, la preparé yo mismo.-Dijo Draco, como si el hecho de que él la hubiera preparado significara que no podía haber margen de error.

-Pero, sería un… ¡Un hombre, por Merlín! Bueno, si a eso se le pudiera considerar hombre. ¿Por qué yo y no otro?- Inquirió tercamente.

-Porque no confío en nadie más.- Dijo Draco, intentando calmarse para no gritarle.

-Ah, como si Crabbe y Goyle fueran confiables. ¿Qué tal Blaise?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-Dudo que lo haga, le daría asco.

-Ah, porque a mí me hace una gracia…- Enfatizó irónicamente la morena.

-Pero él podría traicionarme y sé que no serías capaz de eso.- Dijo el rubio, con un destello seductor en la mirada.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué te hace pensarlo?- Inquirió la chica, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que te gustan las recompensas.- Argumentó el blondo.

-¿Y cuál sería mi recompensa?- A la chica le brillaron los ojos.

-Tiempo conmigo.- Ante estas palabras, Pansy bajó un poco la guardia, exactamente como Draco estaba esperando que hiciera. No se malinterprete: él quería pasar tiempo con ella, lo distraía, pero sabía que su anhelo no era nada comparado con el de la chica. Para ella, él era oro en polvo. Para él, ella era solo una hermosa chica sangre pura. Nada más.

-Si nunca nos vemos.- Dijo Pansy. Por más que deseara con todo su ser pasar tiempo con Draco, no le iba a demostrar del todo que estaba extasiada con la idea.

-Pero podríamos. Además, ya me falta poco para terminar el plan que me encomendó el Señor de las Tinieblas.

-No te creo.- Rebatió la morena.

-Deberías.- Le dijo Draco. Realmente se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Así que se inclinó y la besó. Pansy respondió de inmediato, demasiado apasionada, y encadenó sus brazos en la nuca del chico, pero el rubio se apartó, dejando a la chica con la decepción claramente grabada en el rostro. Ya no podía ocultarla más.- Si me hicieras ese favor y tomaras la poción…- Susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Está bien. –Suspiró.- Pero que no se te olvide lo que prometiste.- Dijo, acusadoramente. Malfoy atisbó una pequeña sonrisa que se descompuso de inmediato, y negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y ella lo imitó. Sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito con una poción que había preparado un mes atrás: la poción multijugos. Le había resultado difícil hacerlo, claro, él no era un experto como Snape, pero no se le habría ocurrido jamás pedirle su ayuda. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le robe el crédito? No. Esto era algo que él haría solo.

Sacó de otro bolsillo una ampolla con un único cabello pelirrojo que había logrado sacarle a Weasley de la túnica de Quidditch el pasado viernes, cuando se había escabullido al vestuario de Gryffindor a la noche, para no ser visto por ningún curioso. Destapó la ampolla y el frasco, sacó el pelo y lo introdujo en la poción. Rápidamente, el líquido cambió su aspecto: ahora era de un plateado intenso, como el que desprenden los Patronus.

Le alcanzó el frasco a la chica, que lo miró asustada.- ¿Ahora?- Preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos con rudeza. El chico asintió.- Bien.- Refunfuñó. Odiaba hacer lo que iba a hacer. Primero que nada, se convertiría en un chico, y eso no le agradaba demasiado. Es decir, ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? Preferiría convertirse en otra chica, en cualquier otra, pero no en Weasley, en el maldito traidor a la sangre, amigo de los sangre sucia.

-Vamos.- Dijo Draco.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó la chica.

-Al aseo del segundo piso que nadie utiliza. No sería agradable para nadie que te convirtieras en Weasley estando en la Sala común de Slytherin y con ropa de chica, ¿no te parece?

Sí, eso parecía razonable. Por lo que Pansy y Draco se encaminaron hacia el aseo de Myrtle la Llorona de la mano. Ella, pavoneándose, y él, desganado. Como siempre. Una vez que llegaron, el rubio se encaminó a un cubículo y sacó de él una bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la chica, mirando suspicazmente a la bolsa.

-Ropa de Gryffindor. Supongo que te debería entrar. Elegí la más grande que pude, ese Weasley mide casi tanto como el bruto de Hagrid.

Pansy soltó una risotada.- Bien, terminemos con esto. –Dijo, resignada. Se encaminó a un cubículo y se encerró en él. Miró la poción con asco, y, luego de respirar hondo un par de veces, se tapó la nariz y tomó de un trago el líquido.

Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar deprisa, pero, en vez de alargarse, que era lo que estaba esperando, se achicó unos centímetros. Una larga y lacia cabellera pelirroja se le extendió por los brazos, hasta la cintura. La piel se le aclaró varios tonos, y muchas pecas, demasiadas, cubrieron su cara. Los labios se le afinaron, las manos y pies se achicaron, los ojos pasaron del negro ónix al dulce chocolate. Las caderas le crecieron un poco, de la misma manera lo hizo su busto. Era la viva imagen de lo que no quería ser en toda su vida: Ginny Weasley.

Pansy se palpó la cara, y miró su cuerpo. Aquí y allá donde notaba los cambios más significativos. La palidez de las manos, el largo del pelo, lo plano y duro que parecía su abdomen, lo molesto que parecía el sostén ahora que no necesitaba ese estúpido relleno que se ponía para aparentar poseer algo que no tenía… El molesto flequillo que ahora caía sobre su frente, haciendo que le picara debajo de las cejas… Era, sin dudas, Ginny Weasley. Un odioso clon de la pelirroja. Inspiró bocanadas de aire y salio del cubículo.

Draco puso la misma cara que ella misma había puesto al descubrir que lo que esperaba no estaba saliendo como había pensado.

-¿Pansy?- Preguntó. Sus grises ojos miraban desconfiadamente a la chica. Él esperaba ver salir a Weasley, no eso.

-Soy yo. ¿Por qué me diste un pelo de la odiosa traidora a la sangre? Yo pensaba que tendría que convertirme en su hermano…

-Y yo también, habré agarrado un pelo de la túnica de ella.- Explicó fríamente.- Da igual, es lo mismo, si vamos al caso. Es más, mejor que seas la idiota esa ahora que es la novia de Potter, le podrías sonsacar más cosas.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y arriesgarme a que me bese?- Preguntó escandalizada.

-Podrías sacrificarte…- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Sacrificarme a besar a Potter? Soy tu novia, pensé que te importaba…

-Me importaría si lo besaras no siendo esa Weasley, pero debemos hacer que el plan funcione.- Mintió Draco. A veces, ella no le importaba realmente.

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo Pansy, incrédula, con la boca entreabierta.

-Deberías empezar a creerlo. Bien, -Dijo el chico, cambiando de tema.- podrías conservar tu ropa y ponerte esta túnica encima. No tengo ropa de mujer- Le dijo, pasándole la túnica de Gryffindor.

-Pero, es muy grande.- Repuso la chica.

-¿Y para qué estás en Hogwarts si no es para hacer magia? Argh, yo lo hago. ¡Reducto!- Exclamó, y la túnica se achicó varios centímetros.- ¿Mejor? Bueno, andando.

Pansy lo miró con odio y se encaminó fuera del baño mientras se ponía la túnica de Gryffindor. Habían varias fallas en el plan, pero ella no iba a volver atrás para recalcárselas a Draco. Primero, ¿dónde se suponía que estaba Ginny Weasley y qué haría si se encontrara frente a frente con ella? Segundo, ¿cuál era la contraseña de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y cómo se llegaba allí? En fin, daba igual, ya lo solucionaría. Por lo que se encaminó al Gran Comedor, para ver si encontraba a Potter allí.

Definitivamente, ese no sería su día de suerte. Al cruzar las puertas, se olvidó completamente de quién era y de que estaba buscando a Harry Potter. Simplemente, se dirigió a desayunar con Blaise Zabbinni y Gregory Goyle, quienes la miraron con una mezcla de extrañeza y odio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, sangre sucia?- Dijo Zabbinni.

-¿Perdón? ¿A quién le…?- Empezó a gritar. Los pocos madrugadores que estaban desayunando, detuvieron sus charlas en seco para escucharlos a ellos. Pansy se percató de su tremendo error al notar sus pálidas manos. Abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó notablemente.- Me confundí de asiento.- Repuso apresuradamente y se marchó dos mesas más, bajo la mirada de todos en la habitación. _Mierda_. Se sentó con rudeza en un banco, apartada de todos los restantes alumnos de Gryffindor, quienes la miraban extrañados y se apartaban no tan sutilmente de ella. -¿Qué?- Les espetó bruscamente a unos chicos de primero que no le sacaban los ojos de encima. Estos apartaron rápidamente la vista y se dispusieron a seguir comiendo. Un chico se atragantó cuando intentó acompañar el pedazo de tostada que estaba tragando con un sorbo de café. Pansy sonrió maliciosamente. _Se lo merece_.

-¡Gin! Ahí estabas… Hola.- Dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado y plantándole un beso que ella pudo evitar.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, ¿por qué?- Espetó.

-Porque generalmente no te importa besarme delante de la gente.- Sonrió Harry.

-Ahora no.- Dijo, esperando que Draco no la viera.

-¿Estás enferma?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, sentándose en frente de la pareja. Pansy lo miró con odio. ¿Por qué le hablaba? Ah sí, era su "hermana". ¡Puaj!

-Claro que no.- Repuso. Pensándolo bien, sí, iba a besar a Potter. Y si Draco los observaba, mejor. Últimamente estaba muy distante, y ella se estaba planteando la posibilidad de que él estaba con otra. Pero, no podía ser, porque nadie podía engañar a la persona que más sabía acerca de la vida de todos. Ella se percataría primero que nadie de una supuesta traición de su amado rubio. Pero aunque se auto consolara con eso, no podía dejar de estar enojada por su frialdad. Así que, se dio media vuelta, y ahí lo divisó: pálido en comparación con el resto, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con la mirada perdida en el plato, viendo sin mirar. Sin probar bocado, jugando con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, plantó sus dos manos en cada mejilla de su acompañante, atrajo su cara hacia sí y lo besó. No sabía a Draco Malfoy, claro que no, pero no se podía quejar. Hacía tiempo que no recibía un beso que durara más de un segundo, por lo que experimentó gustosa aquellos labios. ¿Qué le pasaba? Normalmente, no pensaba así, pero hacerle sufrir a Draco era su prioridad número uno en esos momentos. Harry le correspondió entusiasmado, sus manos repentinamente recorriendo extasiadas su cintura, y, lejanamente, una tos cada vez más audible. -¿Pueden parar?

Pansy solo despegó los labios de los de Harry para mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy la estaba mirando y su expresión no era la mejor, por lo que la chica sonrió y volvió a la carga, aferrándose al cuello de la camisa del chico, como si su vida dependiera de ello. –En serio, hay gente mirando.- Dijo Ron. La chica alcanzó a alzar el dedo del medio de su mano izquierda en dirección al pelirrojo, y siguió en lo suyo. –Hermione, ¿podrías decirle que paren?- ¿Hermione? ¿Granger estaba ahí? Pansy dio un respingo y se apartó rápidamente del moreno, quien la miró con reproche ante el brusco cambio. La slytherin fulminó con la mirada a la castaña, quien le sonrió vacilante, al ver la expresión de la supuesta Ginny. Pansy se levantó y se dispuso a irse, cuando Ron la atajó:

-No te olvides que hoy viene papá.- Dijo, con la boca llena de tarta de melaza.

-¿Y?- Preguntó desafiante.

-Y seguro que te va a querer ver.- Respondió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros, como si esa frase solucionara todo.

-Como sea.- Repuso la chica, y se marchó. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraban los efectos y por qué no se habían pasado? Miró sus manos: seguían iguales. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Draco le había garantizado media hora. Ya había pasado la maldita media hora y seguía igual.

Cruzó el umbral y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Una mano la atrajo hacia el armario de las escobas y le tapó la boca, para que no emitiera sonido.

-Soy yo.- Dijo Draco. Liberándola de su agarre. Pansy no dijo nada.- ¿Qué era toda esa escena que montaste en el Gran Comedor, sentándote en nuestra mesa? ¿Estás loca?

-Me olvidé que soy la imbécil de Weasley, ¿si? Esto no habría pasado de no ser por el idiota de tu amigo…

-¿Y por qué besaste a Potter?- Interrumpió. Al chico le había dolido. Más de lo que había pensado. Más de lo que jamás admitiría.

-¿No era que no te importaba?- Repuso Pansy.

-Sí, me importa, ¿contenta?- Respondió desafiante.

-¿Por qué no se pasan los efectos?-Cambió de tema la chica.

-Ah, eso, creo que, me excedí con la piel de serpiente africana…

-¿Qué? ¿Y cuánto tiempo voy a quedar así?- Preguntó alarmada.

-No sé.- Dijo el rubio.

-Me largo. Abandono, Draco. Y me importa un bledo todo.- La morena, ahora pelirroja, abrió la puerta del armario de escobas, y se encontró con Dean Thomas, mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué hacías con…?

-No es asunto tuyo lo que haga o deje de hacer con Malfoy.- Repuso, encaminándose escaleras arriba, siguiendo a unas alumnas de Gryffindor. Llegaron a la puerta de la señora Gorda. La más bajita de ellas dijo la contraseña, que Pansy no llegó a escuchar, por lo que se limitó a pasar.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor, la verdadera Ginny Weasley hizo su aparición, luego de pasar por al lado de Dean Thomas, quien la miró extrañadísimo. Decidió restarle importancia. Besó a Harry y se sentó a su lado, mientras todos la miraban incómodamente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo, al sentirse observada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?- Preguntó confundida. Los tres chicos se miraron.

-Uno, porque no quisiste besarme; dos, porque insultaste a tu hermano y miraste mal a Hermione; y tres, porque te sentaste en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Yo no hice nada de eso, acabo de llegar.- Dijo la chica.

-Claro que no, te fuiste hace menos de un minuto.- Repuso Hermione, mirándola como si estuviera loca.- Ginny, ¿no estarás… usando giratiempos, o algo así?

-¡No! ¿Para qué? ¿Para volverme loca? Nada de eso… ¿Qué?- Inquirió.- ¿Por qué se miran así?

-Porque recién te fuiste.- Dijo Ron.

-Claro que no, recién llego.- Dijo la chica.- Ustedes están locos.- Contestó, juntando varias tostadas en un bolsillo y llevándose la taza con chocolatada.- Locos de atar.- Se levantó y se fue. Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué querría desayunar dos veces?- Preguntó Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió dejar pasar esa extraña conversación por el momento.

-Harry.- Dean Thomas había llegado a su lado segundos después de la partida de la pelirroja.- Ginny te está engañando con Malfoy.- Harry se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-Lo que oíste, los vi hace un rato, antes de que ella viniera a desayunar.- Explicó muy serio.

-Me estás haciendo una broma, ¿no?- Dijo el moreno, molesto.- Porque te juro que te voy a matar.

-No, claro que no, lo digo en serio.- dijo Dean, alejándose un tanto del alcance del chico. Harry se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió como una bala a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Una vez en el vestíbulo, sacó el mapa del Merodeador y buscó a Malfoy, que estaba en el pasillo del baño de Myrtle, con Myrtle, y se dirigió allí hecho una furia.

-Ahí estás.- Dijo Harry, una vez que hubo encontrado al rubio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter?- Dijo Malfoy.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¿Es cierto que estás con mi novia?- Exclamó el chico, acorralando a Malfoy contra una pared.

-¿Con la odiosa traidora a la sangre? ¿Por qué habría de estar con alguien casi tan inmundo como Granger?- Preguntó con odio y asco.

-Las vas a…- Amenazó Harry.

-¡DUELO! ¡DUELO EN EL PASILLO!- Gritó Peeves, quien había estado flotando encima de ellos todo el tiempo. Malfoy y Harry, sobresaltándose, se separaron bruscamente y empezaron a correr, pero Filch fue más rápido que ellos dos, por lo que no pudieron escaparse de éste.

-Castigados.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson aprovechó la mañana para revisar las cosas del cuarto de Harry. No encontró nada relevante para llevarle a Draco, por lo que desistió en la búsqueda y fue al dormitorio de las chicas de sexto. Al encontrarlo vacío, aprovechó para romper fundas, colchones y almohadones, tirar las plumas al aire y desgarrar ropa y los libros de Hermione Granger. Descargó toda su frustración en esa habitación, y, como toque final, tiró el set de cosméticos de Lavender Brown por la ventana y contempló satisfecha su obra maestra. La habitación parecía haber sido roída por castores, por lo que se marchó de allí. Hermione entraba a la Sala Común en el preciso momento en el que ella se disponía a marcharse para ir a comer.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a almorzar?- preguntó la castaña.

-A eso iba, no molestes.- Repuso la chica, y cruzó el portarretrato, dejando a la sabelotodo pasmada en su lugar.

Pansy bajó las escaleras un tanto desorientada. Realmente no sabía qué estaba pasando al ver que no se volvía a transformar en sí misma, pero ahora no se olvidaba que era Ginevra… ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Esas pálidas manos resaltaban demasiado contra la negra túnica. Asqueroso.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor (sola, porque, al parecer, ninguno de sus compañeros había olvidado lo de esa mañana y la noticia de que engañaba a Potter con Malfoy había empeorado todo) divisó al idiota de Ronald Weasley, quien, una vez que la hubo divisado entreabriendo la boca como un bobo, se paró de inmediato y fue hacia ella.

-Ginny, ¿es verdad que te besaste con Malfoy en el armario de las escobas?- Preguntó en voz baja, mirando a ambos lados.

-¿Es verdad que te besaste con Longbottom?- Preguntó enfurecida.- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto tuyo, trai… Idiota.- Iba a decir "traidor a la sangre", pero luego se acordó de que era su "hermano". Ah, qué asco le daba. Preferiría estar muerta antes que ser la hermana de Ronald Weasley, pero si cagaba el plan, Draco la mataría. Bueno, no, no la mataría… O eso creía, últimamente el rubio estaba de muy mal humor y era capaz de todo. No se quiso arriesgar.

-¿A Neville? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no besé a Neville… Y, de todas formas, no es de mí de quien quiero hablar.- Replicó el chico, con las orejas coloradas.

-¿Ah, no? Creía que me venías a confesar que te gusta Longbottom… O eso es lo que dice Hermione.- Añadió con una sonrisita.

-Hermione nunca diría eso.- Se apresuró a responder Ron.

-¿Ah, no? Lo sabe todo el colegio, que te gustan los hombres y que el único modo de ocultarlo fue saliendo con esa pesada de Brown, pero como no pudiste esconder tu verdadera "inclinación", –Dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos.- le cortaste.- Inquirió Pansy. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? No lo sabía, pero no le desagradaba. Cuantas más historias ridículas y horribles circularan en torno a los de Gryffindor, mejor. Y cuantas más cosas hiciera en la piel de Ginny Weasley, mejor aún. De repente, se le abrieron todas las puertas al Paraíso. El odioso momento que estaba viviendo en la piel de su enemiga, de pronto se le hizo provechoso. Sí, sacaría ventaja mientras duraran los efectos. Aunque no iba a permitir quedarse así para siempre, claro que no. Sólo mientras la emoción y la maldad le duraran.

Ron no podía estar más enfurecido. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada, sumamente abierta y los ojos sobresaliendo de sus órbitas. Se puso de pie de pronto e inquirió:- Voy a hablar con Hermione, ya me va a escuchar.- Pansy se paró de inmediato y fue tras él, conteniendo la risa.- Ah,- Dijo Ron de golpe.- papá te espera.- Pansy paró en seco. ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacía Arthur Weasley ahí?

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

-Está arreglando unos artefactos rotos en las cocinas.- Dijo enfurecido, y se fue echando chispas. Pansy se dirigió para buscar al chiflado de Weasley, quien tal vez estaría tratando asuntos importantes con Dumbledore, y no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Pero, se equivocó.

Una vez que le hubo hecho cosquillas a la pera del retrato que daba a las cocinas, movió la manija que se había materializado frente a ella y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, Arthur Weasley, pelirrojo y casi calvo, con un centenar de elfos domésticos a su alrededor. Particularmente, estaba hablando con un elfo, de ojos verdes y saltones, con media docena de cubre teteras sobre su cabeza, un pulóver, un pequeño short de fútbol y medias, muchos, muchísimos pares de medias puestos.

-… yo tengo estas, que son muy abrigadas.- Dijo Arthur Weasley, levantándose las propias botamangas de sus pantalones, para enseñarle al elfo un par de gruesas medias de lana color amarillo.

-Son muy lindas, señor. Pero, señor, son del mismo color. Deberían ser de colores diferentes.- Exclamó el elfo, mirando con ojos brillosos el grueso par de medias de lana que tenía delante de sus ojos.

-No, Dobby, deben ser del mismo color.- Rebatió con amabilidad el señor Weasley.

-No, señor. También deben de combinar con el sombrero. El otro día me encontré con uno, déjeme mostrarle.- Dijo el elfo, tomando a Arthur Weasley de la mano y llevándolo a una chimenea cercana, donde reposaba un sombrero de copa negro.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó asombrado el hombre, sacándose los anteojos y limpiándolos contra la túnica.- Estos usan los muggles para hacer que hacen magia…- Dijo, tomando al objeto con sus manos y examinándolo.

Pansy se había quedado pasmada unos instantes. ¿Realmente de esto se ocupaba Arthur Weasley? Compuso su cara en seguida y se alejó rápidamente. Se encaminó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Una vez más, contó con la suerte de entrar justo detrás de un chico, por lo que se encaminó frente a la chimenea y se sentó en un sillón mullido.

-¡TE JURO QUE NO DIJE NADA DE ESO!- Gritó Hermione Granger desde la habitación de los chicos. Pansy se sobresaltó en su asiento.

-¿AH, NO? ¡PORQUE GINNY DICE QUE LE DIJISTE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE ME GUSTA NEVILLE!- Exclamó Ron.

-¿QUÉ? ¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO, NUNCA!- Contestó la castaña.

-¿Y QUÉ DEBERÍA DECIR YO, HERMIONE? ¿QUE DIJISTE ESO PORQUE ESTABAS CELOSA?- Rebatió el chico. Pansy se relamió los labios y sonrió abiertamente. El hueco del retrato se abrió y entró la verdadera Ginny Weasley. Pansy la vio, por lo que esperó a que ella se dirigiera a las escaleras de los dormitorios para irse, no sin antes escuchar a Hermione Granger mencionar algo de que nunca estuvo celosa de Ronald Weasley. La chica estalló de la risa una vez fuera de la sala, y se dirigió rápidamente por las escaleras para buscar a Draco, cuando se cruzó a Harry Potter, que subía por ellas.

-Acá estás.- Dijo el chico, parándose en seco al verla.- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que me estás engañando con Malfoy?

-¿Qué? Yo no…- Pansy se hizo la desentendida.

-Aunque tampoco le creo, porque fue Dean quien me lo dijo. Y ya sé que Dean no nos quiere ver juntos…- Razonó el chico.

Pansy suspiró.- Harry, lo siento, pero fue así. Yo besé a Draco, él no me obligó. Perdón, pero… Es él quien me gusta.- Dijo, tapándose la cara y haciendo que sollozaba, mientras se reía, y lágrimas le caían entre sus palmas y mejillas. Sólo se destapó la cara para salir corriendo mientras gritaba que no podía seguir más con él, dejando al chico enojado, y paralizado con lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Harry reaccionó dos minutos después, levantando con lentitud sus pies y yendo al retrato de la Señora Gorda, donde pronunció "_Quid agís?"_ y entró.

Se encontró con una lucha grecorromana, había gente gritando, y una multitud expectante, observando todo. En el centro estaban Hermione, Ron y… Ginny. El niño que vivió parpadeó varias veces. ¿Ginny? Pero si ella le había cortado en el pasillo de afuera.

-GINNY DIJO QUE DIJISTE QUE A MÍ ME GUSTA NEVILLE.- Gritaba Ron, blandiendo su puño en dirección a las chicas.

-¡YO NO DIJE NADA!- Gritaron ambas chicas, exaltadas.

-Ron, jamás se me ocurriría decir eso.- Agregó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y cuándo dije yo eso?- Gritó Ginny.

-¡EN EL ALMUERZO!- Gritó Ron.

-YO NO FUI A ALMORZAR, RECIÉN LLEGO DEL PATIO.

-Pero… ¡Si yo te vi en la Sala Común! ¡Me dijiste que ibas a almorzar y que me metiera en mis asuntos!- Exclamó Hermione. Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡YO- NO- ESTABA- AHÍ!- Ginny estaba tan roja de gritar, que parecía un morrón. Las venas de su garganta resaltaban sobre su sonrosada piel.

-¿AH, NO? ¿Y ENTONCES QUIÉN ERA? ¿TU GEMELA?- Gritó Ron.

-¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ HABLAN! ¿POR QUÉ NO SE TIRAN EN EL LAGO Y YA ESTÁ?- Gritó la pequeña pelirroja, quien ahora lloraba a lágrima viva. Se encaminó entre la multitud, que comentaba bulliciosamente todo lo ocurrido. La chica se paró en seco al ver a Harry, quien contemplaba la escena como desencajado.- ¿QUÉ?- Preguntó violentamente.- ¿Y AHORA QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR QUE HICE?

-Emm… No sé… ¿Besar a Malfoy?- Preguntó irónicamente el chico.- ¿Por qué le diste poción multijugos a otra persona? ¿Para escaparte de la situación?- Dijo Harry, quien había estado atando cabos a medias.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó Ginny, histérica. Eso era lo que le faltaba a la pobre. Parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.- Yo nunca… Harry nunca, NUNCA hice ni haría eso.- Dijo, bajando la voz y mirándolo a los ojos. Ron y Hermione habían dejado de discutir y miraban la escena consternados.

-Ah, no sé, me lo acabaste de decir afuera, antes de salir corriendo.- Dijo el chico, enojado.

-¿Y CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÍA EN DOS LUGARES AL MISMO TIEMPO?- Gritó nuevamente la pelirroja.

-¡ESO MISMO ME PREGUNTO YO!- Exclamó Harry.

-Me largo.- Replicó Ginny, dándole un empujón con el hombro a su novio y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Una vez en el marco, se encontró con Pansy, aún convertida en Ginny, quien, al no encontrar a Draco, se había encaminado nuevamente a la Sala Común, para causar más estragos. La habitación quedó en silencio. Ambas chicas se pararon en seco. Ginny no se podía mover, del shock; y Pansy no sabía qué hacer, si correr o permanecer de pie allí. Optó por lo primero. Harry, recomponiéndose del susto, la siguió. Ron y Hermione no se quedaron atrás y salieron en la búsqueda de "la otra Ginny", mientras la verdadera pelirroja les pisaba los talones una vez salida de su trance.

A Pansy se le iba acortando y oscureciendo el pelo a medida que se escabullía de los cuatro chicos. La piel recuperaba su tono normal, bronceado; las caderas y el busto se le achicaban, su cuerpo crecía unos centímetros, y sus ojos recuperaban el color negro. La cara retomaba sus facciones duras y cuadradas y los dientes se le ensanchaban y alargaban unos milímetros. Antes de llegar al vestíbulo, Harry la alcanzó y le dio media vuelta.

-¿Parkinson?- Dijo. Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron sin aliento y pararon en seco. Ginny sacó la varita y la apuntó.

-Ahora me vas a explicar qué mierda hacías haciéndote pasar por mí.- Exclamó furiosa, aún con los ojos y la cara enrojecidos e hinchados.

-No te tengo que explicar nada, asquerosa traidora a la sangre.- Exclamó la chica, quien también estaba agitada por la carrera. Una multitud de curiosos que se hallaba en el Gran Comedor, salió a mirar. Un puño pálido se acercó peligrosamente y a toda velocidad a la cara de la slytherin, y le dio de lleno, partiéndole el labio inferior. Un flash de luz blanca iluminó el vestíbulo, mientras Colin Creevey sacaba una foto del puñetazo épico. Harry, Ron y Hermione parpadearon ante el enceguecedor flash y miraron a Ginny asombrados (aunque viendo puntos azules desfigurando su ennegrecido campo visual). La chica sonrió triunfante antes de volverse a Harry.

-¿Así que esta zorra te besó?- Preguntó histérica.- ¿Y así que, además, la besaste?

-Pero yo no sabía que no eras…- Se disculpó el chico.

-Y yo tampoco besé a Malfoy y sin embargo pensaste que sí lo hice. Qué poca confianza depositaste en mí.- Dijo, herida.

-No sé cómo disculparme…- Comenzó Harry.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo vas a hacer para disculparte, Potter. Estamos en un tiempo.- Dijo la chica, encaminándose escaleras arriba, entre orgullosa y ofendida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry, siguiéndola rápidamente.- ¡Pero yo no quiero cortar!

-¡Largo!- Exclamó Pansy, levantándose del suelo, mientras Colin le seguía sacando fotos. Se encaminó a las mazmorras, apartando a todos a su paso.

-Entonces… No fuiste la que dijo que me gustaba Neville.- Dijo Ron a Hermione, una vez que se hubieron ido todos, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había extendido sobre ellos dos.

-Claro que no, y todo el escándalo que montaste fue innecesario. También estás en período de prueba, Ronald.- Dijo, también encaminándose escaleras arriba.

-Como siempre…- Refunfuñó este, siguiéndola.- Ahí vamos de nuevo. -Murmuró.

-¿Y todavía te das el lujo de replicar y empeorar la situación? Yo jamás habría hecho eso, por más enojada que hubiera estado.- Dijo Hermione, con la cabeza en alto, evitando mirarlo.

-Estas admitiendo que habías estado celosa de Lavender…

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó altaneramente.

-¡Vamos! Sólo un poquito…- Insistió el chico, sonriendo.

-No lo empeores, Ronald.- Advirtió la castaña. Subiendo los peldaños frenéticamente.

-Estás sonriendo.- Dijo el chico.- Lo veo, no estás enojada. ¿Y si te pongo esta cara?- Añadió, poniendo cara de perro mojado, a la que Hermione pudo ignorar no sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mientras subían las escaleras, la noticia de que Ginny Weasley había besado a Malfoy, cortado con Harry para luego golpear a Pansy Parkinson, culparla por todo lo sucedido y pedirle a Harry un tiempo, se había extendido como pólvora por el colegio. Demás está decir, que la noticia de que Ron estaba enamorado de Neville también había corrido, pero fue el que más suerte tuvo, ya que fue solo eso: un rumor que nadie creyó… Excepto los de Slytherin, quienes se hicieron un festín con la noticia.

Las fotos se filtraron por todos lados al día siguiente, claro está. Y Pansy… Pansy tuvo la cara hinchada por una semana, terminó con Malfoy (o, mejor dicho, Malfoy terminó con ella, por inútil) y Crabbe recibió una patada en sus partes al intentar conquistarla en la enfermería.

Ginny había perdonado a Harry luego de que éste le rogara (gritara, más bien) que lo perdonara desde el final de las escaleras de las chicas, luego de caer por ellas al convertirse éstas en tobogán, golpeándose el mentón y haciéndolo sangrar, al intentar subir para seguirla; ganándose la burla de todos los presentes.

Aquí y allá en la Sala Común se veían pegadas en las paredes las fotos de Ginny golpeando a Pansy, todas enmarcadas en retratos, y varias ampliadas y colgadas como posters. Se había convertido en la heroína de la casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era una leyenda urbana.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione… Bueno, ellos siguieron discutiendo, pero eso es normal, ¿no?

Y todo volvía a retomar su curso… O tal vez no.


End file.
